


Welcome to Silent Hill

by SanjiTrash



Category: One Piece, zosan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gore, I'm just in a mood for something different, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, silent hill au, trigger warnings will be added to each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2018-12-14 17:43:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11788179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanjiTrash/pseuds/SanjiTrash
Summary: Sanji just wanted a nice vacation away from his hectic life.But he wasn't expecting this.In a town full of weird characters and monsters, Sanji wants to find his fiance before it's too late. But what he realises is that not everything is as it seems and the demons of his past will come back for him, no matter how hard he runs.





	1. Proluge

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> This work is a little different from my other works. I wanted to do something dark and I haven't decided if I wanted a happy ending or a bad ending yet. I watched the Silent Hill movie with a bunch of mates last week and I've been itching for a Silent Hill au so this is my first attempt at writing something a little more full on. There will be some trigger warnings at the beginning of each chapter where something triggering happens but if I miss one please tell me but if anything, this is a Silent Hill au and if you're not into that I personally advise not reading it. But if you do, do it at your own risk. Just be safe, okay? :)
> 
> I do not own one piece  
> pls don't sue Oda

_Sanji turned his head slightly, catching a glimpse of the orange-haired girl beside him. God, she was beautiful, Sanji thought as he turned his eyes back to the road. The road was starting to wind as they headed up the mountain range, the fog slowly starting to seep in the higher they got. Sanji was suddenly nervous, small tingles started to move up his spine and he felt himself pale. He didn’t know why, things were fine. He was beside the love of his life, travelling towards the most remote place they knew of, away from all of their responsibilities so why was he suddenly hit with so much dread? Nami seemed to sense his discomfort and gently placed her hand on his knee._

_“You okay sweetie?” She asked, gently rubbing soothing circles with her thumb. Bless her heart for worrying._

_“Yeah, just worried about leaving Patty and Carne in charge of the restaurant is all,” Sanji lied through his teeth. He honestly had no idea why he felt like this, why he was feeling so solemn all of a sudden. Was it regret? No, he doesn’t regret needing a holiday. So why was he so uneasy?_

_Nami didn’t seem to buy it but decided to drop it, continuing to rub his knee affectionately. “Just relax, we’re going somewhere where it’s just you and me. No work, no responsibilities and hopefully, no clothing,” she added suggestively, slowly moving her hand higher up his thigh. Sanji sighed as he tried to calm his libido but Nami slowly massaging the inside of his thigh isn’t really helping. Sanji bit his lip, trying to keep his whimpers down as Nami moved her hand to his growing bulge and squeezes it teasingly. He spreads his legs, trying to make it easier for her to access until her hand is gone completely. Sanji turns to her in disbelief, Nami’s smug grin lighting up her face._

_“Just wanted to make sure you remembered why we’re escaping for the week,” she replied, her teasing smile never leaving her face._

_Sanji looked at her in complete and utter shock. She had never been so forward before and all the worry he had was slowly draining out of him. It was still there, the dreadful feeling was still there, but it wasn’t as strong. The more he thought about him and Nami, alone in their holiday house’s master bedroom; Nami in nothing but one of his button ups and Sanji in nothing at all, his mind seemed to ease. The winding road was becoming more difficult to predict as the fog became thicker outside. Sanji flicked the high beam on, but it only seemed to light up more fog. He slowed down a little, instructing Nami to pull up GPS on her phone but had no luck. No cell phone reception at all, it was weird. Fog didn’t block out phone reception did it? Now that feeling of uneasiness was coming back. He tried to suppress it, for Nami’s sake but it wasn’t happening. He turned the corner of the winding road and his headlights picked up a shadowy figure, stumbling around in the fog. His foot slammed on the breaks and the car swerved, barely missing the shadowy figure before continuing along the road._

_“What was that?!” Nami gasped, hand clutching at her chest and trying to calm down her heart rate._

_“I-I... I don’t know but I didn’t hit it,” Sanji stammered, running one of his hands through his hair. “It was probably a deer or coyote or something,”_

_“Sanji, that thing looked human,” Nami argued, slamming her fists in her lap. “I wonder why it was doing?”_

_“If it was a human, it was probably out on a stroll or something,” Sanji replied, trying to lighten the mood._

_“There’s no town near here for miles Sanji, maybe we should go back and see if we can-“ before she could finish her sentence, two more shadowy figures appears and while they looked human, they definitely were not. They were a gross rust-red colour, seeming to contort and stumble mindlessly across the road. It’s skin looking dirty, almost like it was covered in dirt and blood. The radio in the car, which had lost its signal a while ago, was picking up some weird static, almost like a pained groan was coming out of it. Nami screamed, grabbing Sanji’s forearm causing his to swerve off the road before blacking out completely._

~x~x~x~

Sanji’s vision was blurry, trying to figure out what was wrong with his head. He touched it idly with his fingers, yep it was bleeding. He reached over to the glove box and pulled out the miniature first aid kit. He pulled the sunvisor down and checked his head. For someone who just drove off a mountain, he had a lot less injuries then he thought. Well, he had a massive gash across his forehead but other than that, that was really it. He had no sore ribs, his hands didn’t hurt when he flexed his fingers and he had a slight headache but no ringing in his ears. He wrapped the bandage around his head and stared around the car. He was confused, he was missing something. He looked beside him to the passenger seat. It was empty, but was it suppose to be? He didn’t remember having someone there, so why did he feel like he was forgetting something? His phone was sitting in the console, unscratched and open on the GPS screen. It was directing him somewhere downhill. Odd, this place didn’t have any towns for another two hours. How long was this town here for? Maybe it was on a different route that they took?

Sanji stopped for a moment, he said they. Who was they? Did he not come driving by himself? The radio in Sanji’s car was starting to make that staticing noise again but the voice, he recognised completely.

“S-Sanji?” the voice was feminine, familiar. “H-help me... I-I’m stuck here and-“ the radio was cutting in and out. Sanji was glued to the radio, who was that? He reached for his wallet, opening to see a picture of him and a girl he didn’t recognise. She was beautiful; long orange hair, slim waist, wearing a summer dress locked in Sanji’s embrace. What was her-

Nami. Her name was Nami. He was her fiancé. They were going away for a week to get away from everything and now his brain was ringing. A high-pitched screech was bouncing around his head and his headache was getting worse. He kicked the door opened and stumbled out of the car, falling on the ground momentarily but pushing himself back up as he stared into the fog. He had no idea where he was and that uneasy feeling in his gut was seeping back in.

“Nami?!” He called into the fog. He looked around the fog, trying to make anything out but not really seeing anything. He turned back to the car, picking up his phone and wallet before moving forward. “Nami-swan! Where are you?” he called again. He looked down at his phone, following the directions on his GPS. He didn’t really know where he was going but hopefully he could find help down there. Or even better, Nami could be there. “Nami?!” he called again, still hoping someone or anyone would reply. He was lost, looking down at his phone again. _200 metres until you’ve reached your destination._ Where was that? He tried to move the screen forward to see where he was going but it was stuck, not moving unless he was moving. Sanji groaned and continued forward, pushing his uneasiness aside to focus on getting Nami back. The fog thickened the more he moved forward. There was a stench in the air, it smelt like off meat and faeces and it made Sanji almost want to vomit. It smelt like death but Sanji kept pushing forward, seeing the fog clear up ahead. _50 metres to your destination_ his phone buzzed at him as a cobblestone fence started to appear in the clearing. He jogged slightly along the fence, seeing a clear entrance way up ahead. Sanji sighed in relief, finally seeing somewhere where he could get help. He stood at the entranceway, peering in at the eerie looking town. It looked deserted; sure there were stores and café’s lining the street but they didn’t look like they were in use recently. Sanji stared in disbelief, as the fog seemed to only be clear in this area here. Where was this place anyway? He had never seen this place before; there was a sign on the edge of the cobblestone fence in fancy cursive writing.

‘Welcome to Silent Hill’

 

_TBC_


	2. Chapter One - The officer and the raven-haired moron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji decides to explore the town with a little help from some loving locals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO LOVELIES~~~!!
> 
> How have you been? Good? I hope so!
> 
> I was kind of worried no one was into this so I was going to take it down but some people were messaging me asking if I was continuing so I'm happy to say that I am! I'm very excited about where this is going (I even have an ending for it) and hopefully you enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it!
> 
> It's going to start off a little slow paced but I promise it's going to get more intense as it progresses.
> 
> I'm also really sorry it's taking me forever to write content, I've hit a wall recently and I'm kind of slipping back into old habbits of hiding in my room and closing myself off and I don't mean to be but like is sometimes like that you know?
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy and make sure if you want to say hi or recomend me stuff, find my tumblr: https://sanjitrash.tumblr.com/
> 
> Anyway enojoy~~~!! ^_^

Sanji stepped forward cautiously into the abyss; his footsteps echoing as he continued down the main street. He looked down at his phone, currently back to the original screen but no reception. Of course, why would we have it in a place like this? Sanji rolled his eyes and turned his phone torch on, skimming across the signs of various shops and cafes. He stopped by the tourist kiosk, grabbing a town map and pocketing it in his jean pocket; it might come in handy later.

He made a right turn down an alley, lined with dumpsters and chain link fences, trying to either find a police station to report Nami as missing or at least a place to stay the night so he could come up with some kind of plan of action. His flashlight caught wind of two shadowy figures up ahead, similar to the ones he and Nami saw on the road, shuffling towards him. He tries to shine his light on the figures but the fog is too thick to make anything out. Sanji's ears start to ring and he slams his hands against his head, trying to stop the high pitch noise causing him distress. His body falls to the ground, his head thumping while his ears shriek with agony. He feels his ears bleeding as he squeezes his eyes shut and brings his knees into his chest, his body shakes out of fear and all the hairs on his skin are standing on end. What the fuck is going on in this place?

He doesn't know how long the high pitch noise has been going on for but all of a sudden, it stops. His headache subsides and his ears stop ringing, but he doesn't open his eyes just yet. He can feel a light shining onto his eyelids and feels his body start to shake again. He doesn't know what's going on anymore and he just wants it all to stop.  
"Hey... you okay? Sir?" a smooth voice asks from the shadows. A person?! Sanji's eyes snap open. The light blocks out the majority of this figure but he knows it's definitively a male, one built like a tank. The stranger lowers his flashlight and Sanji takes in his appearance. Navy blue shirt, a badge, gun holster and baton; this guy's a cop. Sanji nearly breathed a sigh of relief. Law enforcement, he can help him find Nami and get the hell out of here. "Sir, are you injured? Can you move?"

 _'Right Sanji, you're on the ground whimpering like a hurt puppy. Get on your feet and act like a man for Christ sake, what would Nami think?'_ Slowly, Sanji got up off the ground and staggered toward the police officer. "Yes officer, I'm perfectly fine. Just got into a car accident on the way out to Dressrosa and this was the closest town," Sanji spoke calmly, trying not to let his panic seep through. "Although I haven't been able to find my fiancé Nami, have you seen her at all by any chance? She's got bright orange hair and a tattoo on her left shoulder,"  
"Hmm can't say that I have, we don't usually get a lot of new visitors in this town but if you come with me, we'll put a missing person's in at the station and I'll direct you to the nearest motel. It's in best interest you pick this up in the morning," the officer said sternly and calmly. While Sanji was a little let down by him not finding Nami, he was touched by the officer's kindness. He picked his phone up off the ground, looking back at the fog intently before following the man to his patrol car.  
"So officer, how long have you been out here?" Sanji asked, getting into the backseat of the patrol car. He was never one for small talk but he wanted to get a clear understanding of his town before he sought out after Nami.  
"Please call me Zoro and out here? Not very long, I was transferred out here because there were a string of disappearances happening around the area so I was sent to see if there was anything weird going on," Zoro replied, focusing on the road while he talked to Sanji. Sanji took notice of Zoro's bright green hair and chuckled to himself, how he got through the academy with green hair is beyond him but it's Zoro's body and he can do what he wants with it. Wait... what was that about disappearances?  
"Disappearances?" Sanji questioned, readjusting his position in his seat.  
"Yeah, a lot of people go missing around here without a trace. Everything all victims had in common, all went missing near the Silent Hill area," he concluded.  
"Get any leads on them?" Sanji asked worriedly, what if Nami was a new victim on this list?  
"A couple, all have been seen in town by either locals or myself but they seem... odd," Zoro trailed off, making a turn down a side street. "Like they didn't want to leave just yet like something was keeping them here,"  
"Strange..." Sanji said, not really knowing to add onto that.  
"Sure is," Zoro replied gruffly, turning into the police station. "Alright, I'll get a quick report in and I'll drop you off at the motel down the way. This place get's a little... mischievous at night,"

Sanji cocked his head to the side in confusion. Does that have anything to do with the shadowy figures? He decided to shrug it off and follow Zoro inside the precinct.

x~x~x~x~x~x

Sanji sank into the bed on the motel room; he hadn't realised how tired he really was. While he wanted to go out and find Nami, something Zoro said about this place being weird a night made him stay inside. His phone got a little reception, but every message he tried to send to Nami failed to send. It was weird but he couldn't do anything about; the least he could try and do is get some shuteye before continuing his search for Nami. He could feel tiredness take over his body, his eyes felt heavy and his body was starting to tingle with comfort as he let himself fall asleep.

He only felt like he got maybe a few hours of shuteye before he jolted awake, the sound of clinking glasses and rummaging was coming from the kitchen nook. Sanji was on high alert, he was sure he was the only one in the room. Hell, he was sure he was the only person in this motel at the moment. No one was at the front desk when they checked in so Zoro jumped the counter and took one of the room keys from their pigeonhole. He was assured that as long as you paid your fee and return your key in the morning, the owner didn't really care.

Sanji slinked out of bed, his feet softly hitting the ground as he crept up toward the kitchen nook. As he got closer he heard the faint sound of... munching? He wasn't sure but definitely sounded like something was eating. He rested fully against the wall, taking a deep breath before rounding the corner and kicking the figure square in what seemed to be the jaw. A low groan left the figure as Sanji's kick sent them flying toward the far wall. Sanji lowered his leg and took in the figure currently whimpering on his floor. A boy maybe aged seventeen or eighteen, with raven black hair and wearing a muscle tank and shorts. He slowly got up on the floor, rubbing his injury on his chin with a slight pout on his face.

"Ow, what was that for?" the boy complained to Sanji, slowly getting in his personal space.  
Sanji couldn't believe that this kid broke into his room and had the audacity to complain about him kicking his teeth in.  
"What was that f-? You broke into my room and stole my food!" Sanji practically screamed at him, reeling his leg back to kick him again.  
"Ow- Hey, knock it off man! I got locked out of my room so I jumped across to here to ask for your help but you were sleeping and you looked tired so-"  
"You decided to break in and steal my stuff?" Sanji finished off, folding his arms over his chest and relaxing his posture. The kid seemed to beam at that.  
"Yeah, I didn't want to wake you but I got hungry. By the way, what's your name? I'm Luffy,"  
For a kid that got kicked in the face literally minutes ago, he seemed to bounce back fast. "It's none of your business kid," he replied coldly.  
"Oh come on man, we can be friends. It's just like that girl that told me to get lost before. I asked her if she had any meat on her cause I was hungry and she hit me over the head and said something about finding some ‘Sanji' guy before storming down the hall,"

Sanji froze at that. It had to have been Nami, who else would be looking for him? He grabbed Luffy by the collar, pulling him up to the cook's eye level.  
"Tell me, did she have orange hair and a tattoo?" Sanji sounded desperate but if Nami was near, then there was a chance he could her and get out of this weird town.  
"Well I didn't see a tattoo, but she definitely had bright hair," Luffy pondered for a moment.  
"Where?" Sanji seethed, pulling Luffy's collar harder but the guy just seemed to go limp in his hold and be unfazed by the whole situation.  
"Last I saw her was somewhere over at the Redline apartment complex. I don't know why you want to find her, she was mean," Luffy replied, trying to reach for the banana on the counter.  
"Where is that? I need to find her!" Sanji pleaded, shaking Luffy violently.  
"It's just next door! I'll show you a secret way in, the front doors a sealed shut for some reason," Luffy beamed, pointing toward the fire escape.

Sanji reluctantly let go of Luffy's collar, watching the young teen fall to the ground comically before stepping over him to look out at the building next door to the motel. It was nothing special, a normal apartment complex made of red brick but something about it seemed weird. Every window was closed but one, the front door to the complex had been bolted shut. The fog was still heavy but that was the least of his worries. If Nami was really in there, how did she get inside in the first place? And how long as she been looking for him? He didn't know what day it was, or the time; the outside had looked the same the whole time he had been in this town and it felt like Sanji had been in town for hours. He sighed in defeat, taking out his pack of cigs, lighting his fist for the night and looked down at the moron still on the floor.

"So you know how to get into that building?" he asked, blowing smoke from his cigarette out the open window.  
"Of course! I'm happy to show you the way! But you may need to help me find my room key. Usually, my brother has a spare but..." Luffy trailed off, his face looked kind of sad almost. "I haven't seen him in two weeks,"  
Sanji blew smoke out again and turned back to Luffy moping on the floor.  
"Well I'll cut you a deal," Sanji began, crushing the bud against the kitchen sink. "Help me get into that building and I'll help you find your key and your brother,"

Luffy's mood seemed to bounce back to his ecstatic attitude as he crash tackled Sanji to the floor. "Really?! Thank you so much! Just follow me outside and I'll show you the secret way in!" Luffy pushed himself off the ground and bolted toward the fire escape.

While Sanji was still hesitant about following a young man who he had just met, he knew if he missed a chance to find his dear swan it would eat at him forever. The officer's words still rung in his head about this place being a little weird at night but he didn't care, he was going to save Nami.

TBC

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like, comment and subscribe and tell me what you think!
> 
> Lots of Love,  
> ST<3


	3. Chapter Two - Redline Apartments - The Coward and The Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Sanji follows his new friend into what seems like an abandoned complex, he finds that the place is not as empty as he thinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO MY BEAUTIFUL FRIENDS~~~~xx
> 
> Did you miss me? Do you remember me?  
> I mean I hope so but I won't be upset if you did, I was gone for a while.
> 
> So about that, a lot of things happened.
> 
> After releasing the chapters for both P.I.L and this one, I fell into a depression hard, like really hard, like faceplant into the ground hard. I just felt like I was worthless and nothing for a long time. Like I know it's not true; I have amazing friends and an awesome family but my brain was just 'no, you suck and I want you to die'. But I didn't let it get the better of me. Despite what my brain was going through, day by day I wrote what I could of both Passion and this fic. Some days I wrote 3 pages of stuff, others I only wrote a sentence but I stuck to it. I just wanted to put content out for you guys because you guys have been amazing. I do want to thank my good friend (and senpai) Mossybrows for being a legend and checking up on me when I was being a sad turd and again, you guys who read my garbage I love you all.
> 
> Now I'm gonna stop rambling and post my very overdue fic
> 
> I do not own One Piece  
> Pls don't sue me Oda

Sanji stared up at the building, the one open window seeming to be his only way inside. Every other window was either bolted shut or shut off with plywood.

“Are you sure there are people living in this building Luffy? It looks like it’s been abandoned for years,” Sanji questioned, watching the young boy run and jump up onto the dumpster.

“Of course people live in here! My brother and I have lived here for practically our whole lives!” Luffy answered, using one of the pipes along the building as leverage to grip the windowsill of the only open window of the building. Sanji cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow as he watched the teen practically throw himself into the building and while he didn’t really want to follow suit if it meant finding Nami, he would do it even if the building were on fire. 

Sanji took a few steps backward, planning out his path up to the windowsill. It was simple; jump up the dumpster, launch yourself three-quarters of the way up the draining pipe, grab said pipe and spring off at an upwards diagonal direction, grip the edge of the open windowsill and pull himself up and inside. Easy. It was times like these that Sanji was glad that he had a parkour phase.

The running start was definitely needed as he leaped up onto the dumpster in a single jump before spring a good distance up the drain pipe, his foot clipping onto one of the grooves on the side. He still had a good meter to get up until he had to grab the windowsill and hopefully the dingy pipe didn’t collapse under his weight before he got there. He used all the upper body strength he could to pull himself up before reaching the window, squeezing his thighs on the drainpipe so he could see if he could reach the ledge without having to launch up again. Thankfully, he could reach it where he was and grabbed the sill and let his legs dangle below him and pulled himself up and basically fell into the apartment.

The minute Sanji pulled up into the building, he toppled forward and landed hard on his shoulder before the rest of his body followed suit. Giving the room a quick scan, he couldn’t see any sign of his new friend. He groaned inwardly. _Of course,_ he disappears just as he lands in a creepy apartment building. Sanji pushes himself up off of the floor and dusts off his pants and rings out his shoulder, numbing the dull throb in it slightly as he takes in the room around him.

It’s red, a rustic red colour painted throughout the whole room. A kitchen nook was attached to the lounge room that he toppled into with a dark corridor just beside the refrigerator that definitely hadn’t been turned on in years. In fact, everything from the leather couches to the dining table all had a rust-like texture to it. It looked like this place had been unattained in decades yet all the appliances seemed fairly recent; there was what looked like a PS4 plugged into the plasma and the stovetop in the kitchen seemed to be electric. ‘ _What is wrong with this place?’_ Sanji thought as he scanned the room, seeing if he could find his new acquaintance.

“This is ridiculous, where the hell is he?” he grumbled, heading towards what he assumes is the door that leads to the hallway. As he reached for the doorknob, a loud banging echoed throughout the small room and caused a _very manly_ shriek to escape him. He spun around and locked eyes with the cupboard, that was banged so aggressively, the door looked like it was going to come off of its hinges. He tried feeling for the handle behind him and pushing the door open but it just wouldn’t budge. The door was cemented in place and Sanji was terrified as to _what_ was locked in that cupboard. He sucked in a breath and stealthily crept over there, grabbing the unplugged lamp as a line of defense. The closer he got, the less banging seemed to be which was putting Sanji off more. As he got at arm's length and reached for the door handle the banging intensified again but he just soldiered on, squeezing his eyes shut and yanking the door opened. He didn’t feel his face being sliced apart or his body being crushed so he slowly opened his eyes and what he gazed upon made him physically shudder in disgust. “Mannequins... Fucking hate mannequins. They’re just so-“ another violent shudder went through him and he felt like vomiting. He dropped the lamp on the floor with a dull thud and nearly keeled over. He didn’t know what it was about them but mannequins, to Sanji, were disgusting and uncomfortable. He let out another frustrated groan before slamming the door to the cupboard shut.

“Hey, what are you doing here? I’m trying to fucking sleep,” a smooth voice came from beside him, causing Sanji to scream again. “Dude, will you keep it down? I don’t come into your house and scream incoherently at a doll,”

“I-I’m so sorry sir, you see... this is going to sound so hard to believe but...” Sanji took a deep breath; taking his time to look at the stranger whose house he’s just invaded. “I got into an accident, I don’t know where I am and I’m following some kid who said he knew where my fiancé is and he told me he lived here and-“

“Hold up a sec dude,” the stranger interrupted. “Is this kid named Luffy?”

Sanji blinked, stopping his explanation in its tracks. Of course, he knows Luffy, the kid must be notorious around the complex. He’s loud, outlandish and probably a disturbance to everyone.  
“Uh yeah, him,” Sanji said reluctantly, scratching the back of his neck uncomfortably.

The stranger tucked his dark hair behind his ear and smiled. “Heh, that kid is always wanting to help people. It’ll be the death of him but he has to see the good in people. He’s probably gone to see his friends down the hall, they’re all virtually attached at the hip,” he chuckled fondly at Sanji, who was still very confused about this whole situation. “Come on, I’ll show you where to go,” the man brushed past Sanji toward the door that led to the hallway, unlocking the deadlock and pushing it open smoothly. “I’m pretty sure he’s that way, he’s always playing by the stairwell,”

“Well, I appreciate the help mister...”

“Ace, just call me Ace. And if you need anything, just come back here,” he smiled, letting Sanji get past him and shutting the door softly behind him.

x~x~x~x~x~x

_‘This is actually ridiculous, why am I even bothering with this kid?’_ Sanji thought, pulling a face as he made his way over to the fire exit stairwell. Sanji felt like he had been wandering around for what felt like hours trying to find Luffy again but he just couldn’t find him. The place was deserted; no one other than Ace seemed to live here. Sanji knocked on a couple of doors as he passed and nobody answered at all, it was starting to really freak him out. The corridor was exactly like Ace’s home; it looked like it had been unattained in years yet Luffy claimed to have lived there for a long time. What the hell is wrong with this place? He felt a shiver run up his spine and his head started to spin, his vision started to blur and the faint sound of white noise was ringing in his ears again. He stumbled sideways, using the wall as leverage as he tried to regain any sort of strength, as the ringing in his ears grew louder. He looked down at his phone, noticing that the screen started showing static and the flashlight on it started to blink rapidly.

Sanji wanted to throw up and just pass out; the pain and the noise were starting to become unbearable. He could see the door to the fire exit, opened slightly with the light flickering lightly in the distance. He pulled himself forward, bracing himself along the wall as he went and the closer he got, the less ringing there was in his ears. His headache was subsiding and Sanji nearly felt pain-free, he was still feeling nausea and cold tingles still shot through his body but it was better than nothing. He looked down at his phone again, seeing that the static cleared up but was now stuck on what looked like a radio frequency. The line on his phone screen bounced wildly and as he turned the volume up, he realized that someone was trying to talk to him.

“S-Sanji?” it was Nami’s voice on the radio frequency. “Sanji? Where are you?” she sounded distressed.

“Nami! Nami I’m here my love! I-I’m in this bullshit place but I’m coming for you!” Sanji yelled into the phone screen pleadingly, hoping that she could hear him. He could hear her gentle sobs through the frequency.

“Sanji I’m scared...” she sobbed again. “I just want to be with-“ all of a sudden a loud bang cut her off. “What was that?” she whispered lightly, fear lacing her voice. A soft groaning started to be picked up by the frequency, sounding a lot like a dying animal. The sound went on for a bit until the line stopped moving completely and his phone turned off on its own.

“Nami?” he exasperated in disbelief. “Nami?!”

Just as he was about to have a massive panic attack, he heard a scream come from the fire escape. _‘That’s got to be Nami’_ he thought as he bolted to the door, pushing it the rest of the way open violently. The sound of the door hitting the wall behind it echoed down throughout the stairwell as gripped the railing deciding whether the scream came from above him or below.

“Nami?” he called out again but he got nothing, he was about to call out again when he heard that animalistic groan again. The one he heard on his phone earlier except it sounded like it was right behind him. He spun around quickly to see what in the _actual fuck_ that noise was but was met with nothing.

As much as he hated doing so, he shrugged the noise off as his imagination and decided that he should move forward if he wanted to find Nami. He walked toward the top of the stairs leading downward, taking a deep breath before taking a step down. Just as his foot was about to connect with the step below, the animalistic sound came back and the next thing Sanji knew, he was violently shoved down the stairs. His body bounced off each step painfully, stopping as his back slammed against the wall at the bottom of the stairs. The last thing he saw was the same shadowy figure he saw on the road, violently shaking at the top of the stairs. Sanji tried to make himself get up but his body wouldn’t listen to him. He could see and feel darkness encasing him but he was determined to get up. He tried to get at least his head off the ground before the shadowy creature let out a blood-curdling scream, causing Sanji’s ears to ring violently as he slipped into unconsciousness

x~x~x~x~x~x

Sanji didn’t know how long he was out for but as he slowly stirred awake, he could hear the bickering of what sounded like... kids? No, they sounded slightly older than kids.

“How do you know he’s not dead? He hasn’t moved in a while,” A nasally voice asked quietly.

“Because I can feel him breathing dummy. He’s probably just concussed from falling down the stairs. He might have some broken ribs too but other than that, he should be okay,” a kind of sweet, childlike voice answered. Sanji felt fingers brush his bangs off his face and stroke his head. It felt... soothing. Nami use to do that when he was sick with a fever and couldn’t move. Nami, he missed Nami...

Wait-

“Nami?” he shot upright, wincing slightly at the pain in his ribs.

“Careful mister, you suffered a bad fall. I’m pretty sure you have at least two broken ribs,” said the kid with the childlike voice. He looked no older than fifteen, a small round face with big eyes and a cute button nose.

“Now you don’t know for sure Chopper, you’re not in medical school yet,” replied the other kid, who had a long nose and black, curly hair. “But seriously dude, I wouldn’t move for a bit. We thought you were dead when we found you,”

“What...?” Sanji breathed out, feeling his forehead and noticing he had a new bandage wrapped around his head.

“I... I hope you don’t mind. I changed your bandages so your wounds didn’t get infected. I always carry my first aid kit with me just in case of accidents like this,” the kid, Chopper, told Sanji while holding up his first aid kit.

“Well thanks, kid, I guess you saved my life kind of,” Sanji shrugged, sitting in a more comfortable position.

“My name’s Chopper, and this is-“

“The great and powerful Captain Usopp!” The other kid, who happened to be Usopp, said confidently. Sanji stared at him confused for a little while before turning back to Chopper. “What happened? How long was I out for?”

“I want to say maybe an hour? We’re not sure, we found you unconscious in the stairway so we moved you down here. I applied basic first aid while Usopp made sure nothing came for us,” Chopper explained, packing away the scissors and bandages into his kit.

“Well for a kid you did a pretty good job,” Sanji complimented, feeling his head bandage again.

“You think those nice words will make me feel nice you bastard!?” Chopper exclaimed, obviously trying to hide the fact that he was flattered by the compliment but failing dismally.

“Wait... what did you mean by ‘making sure nothing came for us’? That’s a little suss...” Sanji asked, crossing his legs.

“Well, one of our other friends is making sure the hallway is clear of adults. We're not supposed to be out here this late,” Chopper replied bashfully.

“Yeah, speaking of which where is he? He was supposed to be back her like fifteen minutes ago,” Usopp complained, looking at his Casio watch.

Just as Sanji was about to ask whom it was that they were waiting for, the door opened slowly to reveal that black haired moron Sanji ran into at the motel. “Hey Sanji, where did you go? I went back to look for you but you must’ve gotten lost,” he said nonchalantly, plonking himself on the ground.

“Where did I- Where did you go!?” Sanji exclaimed at Luffy. “I follow you into an abandoned building that isn’t really abandoned and you just waltz off like there’s nothing wrong here-“ Sanji was abruptly silenced mid-rant by Chopper throwing both of his hands over Sanji’s mouth.

“Is everyone asleep?”

“It looks like it,” he replied, pulling a map out of his pocket. “We’re here, in the boiler room and Mr. Blackbeard’s room is just past here on the fifth floor,” he stated, pointing to the other side of the map. “Unfortunately, we can’t go back to where we found Sanji as someone in the building had locked the gate between the first and second floor so we have to go the long way there,”

“Wait, hold up- what the hell are you kids doing?” Sanji interjected, trying to be the voice of reason.

“We’re getting my key back, Mr. Blackbeard stole it from me and I’m getting it back,” Luffy explained. Sanji just stared at him as if he grew another head. _‘This is insane, there is no way this could get any worse’_ “I think we should split up,” _‘Yep it can’_

“Wait, Luffy- why are we splitting up?” Usopp asked worriedly.

“Because Sanji’s injured and we can’t have him die here. He needs to find his girlfriend,” Luffy beamed at Usopp, completely ignoring agitated expression.

“Uh it’s fiancé and I’ll be fine, I don’t need-“

“Sanji, we don’t know what kind of injuries you have,” Chopper pleaded. “You and Usopp can go check out the southern hallway and Sanji and I will check out the northern courtyard. If anything goes wrong, I’ll buzz you on the walkie-talkie,”

“Okay, Usopp and I will head out now. We’ll meet at the usual spot if anything goes down,” Luffy said before grabbing Usopp by the collar of his shirt and dragging him towards the south door, leaving Chopper and Sanji alone.

“I’m sorry we have to involve you in this. If it was up to me; in your condition, I wouldn’t let you join us but my job as a future doctor is to make sure you’re safe,” Chopper said, pushing himself up off of the floor. He held out his hand for Sanji, pulling him up off the floor. He felt a slight throbbing in his head and a dull thud in his ribs but other than that, he actually didn’t feel too bad.

“I appreciate the help, but I’ll be okay. If anything happens, I’ll let you know. Okay?” Sanji picked the map up off the ground and put it in his jacket pocket, along with his other map as Chopper grabbed the torch of the ground and flashed it in the direction they were heading.

“Ready?” Chopper asked.

“Yeah, let's go get that key back,”

TBC

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... what do you think about Ace's cameo? Trust me, it'll make sense soon. 
> 
> Also, I might start putting warnings at the beginning of my chapters cause they're gonna get darker and because this fic is like this, read at you're own risk.
> 
> But as always please let me know what you think and I'll get back to you.
> 
> Lots of love,
> 
> ST <3 xx

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how long I want this but I'm excited for where this goes!  
> Please leave a kudos and comment and let me know what you think!  
> Love as always,  
> ST<3


End file.
